Takuya Kanbara
Takuya Kanbara (神原　拓也 Kanbara Takuya) is the main character in the fictional series Digimon Frontier. Takuya, the leader of the group, wields the Spirits of Fire that hold AncientGreymon's power. Takuya begins as a typical goggle boy, a member of his school's soccer club. He was at home sitting at the table just before his little brother Shinya's birthday party when he received an SMS message from a mysterious person. Takuya has a strong sense of justice, and tries to do the right thing. He is energetic and athletic, tending to act without thinking first. He has a very athletic body, pushing it to its limit and doing amazing things with it (he dodged a van and got through a pair of shutting elevator doors only in the first episode). Takuya's hotheaded personality generally ends up in him arguing with Koji Minamoto but eventually they put away their differences and become friends. Takuya acts like an older brother to Tommy Himi (Tomoki Himi), who reminds him of Shinya. He was voiced by Junko Takeuchi (Japan), Michael Reisz (US, TV) and Dave Wittenberg (US, movie and EmperorGreymon). Takuya also makes an appearance in Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 as one of the two heroes called by Babamon to defeat Metamormon with the other being Taichi Yagami. Digimon forms Agunimon BurningGreymon Flamemon * Flamemon (Flamon in Japanese). When Takuya returned to the human world after his first encounter with Duskmon, he became a half-beast, half-human Digimon named Flamemon. Because his fighting spirit had disappeared, he could not utilize his true power. However, after witnessing himself in a time paradox, Flamemon overcame his fear and returned to the Digital World as Agunimon. Aldamon * Aldamon (Ardhamon in the Japanese version) is a knight of exploding heat, Takuya obtains the power to combine both his spirits when Seraphimon's Digi-Egg energized him during his fight with ShadowSeraphimon. As result, he has Agunimon's wisdom and BurningGreymon's wild power. ** Atomic Inferno (Brahma Sutra): The Cannons on his hands release thousands of rocketing comet fireball missiles ** Solar Wind Destroyer (Brahma Shil): Aldamon rasies his hands in the air and gathers energy into a tight fire ball and hurls it towards the target and it gets bigger as it moves EmperorGreymon * EmperorGreymon (KaiserGreymon in the Japanese version) is a dragon knight, that looks similar to WarGreymon, Takuya obtains this form when he combines his Spirits of Fire with the Spirits of Ice, Wind, Earth, and Wood. He wields the Dragon Soul Sword (龍魂剣 Ryūkonken). The armor that is around his arms is called Wyvern Hero and the armor around his knees is called Naga Hero. ** Dragonfire Crossbow (Flame Dragon Attack/Enryuugeki): His sword gathers energy after the Tiamet Hero around the Dragon Soul Sword is released, forming a crossbow-like weapon and it then fires a massive fire burst. ** Pyro Dragons (Nine-Headed Dragon Ranks/Kuzuu Ryu-jin): Drives his Dragon Soul Sword into the ground and generates nine fire dragons which he then sends at his target. Susanoomon * Susanoomon ** Celestial Blade (Heavenly Wings Beheading/Amanohabakiri): Fires a blade of energy from the ARMS Orochi which is used to cut his enemies in two. ** Heaven's Thunder (Eight Thunder Gods/Yakusanoikazuchi): Creates clouds that fire an enormous bolt of energy down on his enemies Kanbara, Takuya